User talk:El Chris2
Hello there El Chris2, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the Rune dragon article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RSF:RULES|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you! (Please note that this is an automated message, and needs not replied.) -- Fegaxeyl (Talk) 18:48, December 15, 2009 Weird Dude why do you edit other people's pages when it says its their creative property? If you don't like what they put, oh well. --Misthalin rules 22:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok.. Ok O looked at your summaries I will agree with the ranged lvl needed for the Saradomin and Zamorak bow but for the price oh well.--Misthalin rules 22:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for editing your profile :( oops Oh yea... It is overpriced on the bow crap, when I mean war I mean RuneScape war--Misthalin rules 19:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) But war isn't a good thing. whatever Ok whatever on war but when u respond to someone your sussopsed to comment in their talk page. if u talk on your own talk page i'll see your response by chance--Misthalin rules 21:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Relevance, anyone? Not that you had any real reason to comment on my page other that to point out a mistake that doesn't exist, please refrain from making anonymous comments to a user that cares not for your festering and has visited only to advertise. Use four tildes - (~~~~). Thanks, Smith. 13:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Dragon Saradomin platebody (g) I thank you very much for updating my page:) I saw you updated the picture a little and that's fine. Thanks very much:) NZ Is Nice Grammar... Ease up on the commas, man! Your pages reek of elementary-schooler. Seriously, it seems like you throw in commas anywhere there's a new clause. 100 potion 19:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) can you please fix my picture on crystal hatchet please please fix can you fix the picture on crystal hatchet no problem Copyright issues Hey Chris, it's nice to finally talk to you! Unfortunately, it appears some the images you added to articles are not of your own creation. Remember to add the original artist of the images to the pages. If you can't find out who drew the pictures, please remove them, just to be on the safe side ;D Also, you might have noticed I have been making icons for some of your pages. Don't worry, it's just a little thing I do when I'm bored; If you don't like them, you can remove them. Cheers. ''-Hyper86 '' 12:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I never stole any images I have not made myself. Please show me the image which you mean and I can prove you it is mine. El Chris2 Oh, in that case, it's fine. I was just a wee bit suspicious about some of the images, as they didn't appear as if they had been made for this wiki. Sorry for the misunderstanding. ''-Hyper86 '' 05:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rain-Bow The template on it says it all, it's my property, I appreciate you trying to make it better, but I like it the old way, ask someone before editing their page. 16:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Got Message Got your message on my page about my Role-Play. Thanks for the tip, but honestly, I don't know how to do that! Feel free to add the numbers if you want, as well as make any improvements to any existing article in there. If you can, please post one of those boxes that says it is a joint article, because I want you to take some credit.Applecore17 01:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Applecore17 Articles I just want to say you have nice drawings. Wow I couldn't ever be that good :) Nz is nice 15:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Nz Is Nice Bureaucracy I have made contact with this wiki's founder, and told he/she that we have no active admins. So, to fix this, I've made a page where admins can be nominated and voted for. It's in the news section of the main page, please nominate and/or vote for other users. Coroxn Alright Sorry about that signature thing, I believe you had an open bracket and all text after your signature would be set huge and in that font you chose for your signature. Glad you fixed it though. =) Oh, and good luck on your Image of the Month nomination. -- Asking to be Nominated/Offering Voting Scheme Please refrain from ASKING to be Nominated and especially from attempting to do the "You vote for me I vote for you" scheme. An Admin/'crat is expected to be a leader and pillar of the community and starting out by using tricks such as that is really not something this Wiki needs. If you are really desperate to become an Admin you may nominate yourself (please note that you still can't vote for yourself). It is perfectly legal to do so. So don't sit around and wait for someone to nominate yourself, Take Action! If you do become an Admin, I congratulate you! However, if I see you using the Voting scheme I will be forced to vote you down to level the playing field. I just want this to be a fair playing field and for those who really deserve it to become the admin. Who knows, maybe you'll become a great Admin yourself? Thank you for your time and please don't take this as an angry assault but rather cautionary advice. -- PAT 21:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. But you ARE allowed to nominate yourself and you were actually SUPPOSED to in the past. So yeah, NOMINATE yourself and maybe you'll net some votes. =) -- PAT 23:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The Picture Of Your RuneScape Avatar? I was hoping I could take a picture of my RuneScape avatar. Could you tell me how to take a picture on RuneScape? [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Thanks, but... Thanks, but I don't use a computer, I use a laptop-different keyboard. IS their still a way, or am I unable to do it? [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Partnership? Since I sometimes use you're content, perhaps I can help with some of yours? My content is like, open sourced as long as people follow my disclaimer. Not saying you broke it, just saying if you need any help with you're articles. Howiter1 02:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin I strongly recommend that they make you admin of this wiki. Your contributions have been beyond the ordinary and they are the most fantastic, heroic efforts I have ever seen in my life. If there is a vote for admin, I'd vote you. Howiter1 14:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Please help me with my creation What's up? well I'm trying to upload this image on my creation, Guthix dragon, on to the info box. I tried many times, but it won't work. so can you upload this image for me? 139Acorn 16:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC)139Acorn Re: Congrats :D Thanks! :) Seto Kaiba 04:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship What are you talking about? I already promoted you. I trust you a lot.Seto Kaiba 14:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship You are now an admin. Powers you now have include: *Ability to delete and restore of pages and files *Ability to hide deleted revisions from other sysops if they contain personal or sensitive information *Ability to view deleted page and file revisions *Ability to block and unblock users *Ability to change other users' rights at *Ability to edit protection levels on pages and files *Ability to edit fully protected pages *Ability to edit MediaWiki pages If you have any questions about your powers or how to use them, feel free to ask me :). Seto Kaiba 14:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You actually don't have the ability to hide deleted revisions from other sysops or change other users' rights. Those are available to bureaucrats only. 23:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Reign Platebody Image Hey, about the image. Its a slightly edited version of Sun Jian's armour from Dynasty Warriors 6. I'm planning to remove and modify it so it looks more like runescape armour. Okay I'll leave a note that its a temporary image. 16:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) IotM and Interviews Thanks for your edits on the IotM thingy, I've been waiting for an admin to come along and finally take enough interest to fix it all up! Much appreciated. :D Also, I was wondering if you'd be willing to be interviewed as part of the interview that Hyper and I are starting back up. Just chat back if you're interested. :) Peace out! -- 14:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Its basically gonna be like, I ask a couple questions to several of the more active people on the wiki. I was just asking if you'd be willing to be interviewed. One of the questions would probably be like "What major projects are you planning at the moment?" :) -- 23:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm not very good with images and I've kind of sort of noticed that you're pretty darn epic with them. I've come to ask if you could perhaps create a giant squid-like monster for the Giant sea monster page. The Giant sea monster is a monster I created for my Sea Exploration quest and since I'm trying to make the quest as realistic as possible I need an image of the beast. :\ You'll get credit for the images (I created an Imagehelp bar =P) if you decide to make them and I'd much appreciate it! Feel free to turn it down, too, I'm busy myself and I'd understand =P. Well! Ciao! -- 17:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! =D -- 19:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Underground Explorers Congratulations! I'm in deciding for the winners of my contest, and you've won an award!